


Mojave Korps

by Phant0mb



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate History, Fallout: WWII, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-01 00:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phant0mb/pseuds/Phant0mb
Summary: The echos of the old world have arrived in the Mojave. The Afrika korps lead by Field marshal Erwin Rommel have found them selves in a world they don’t recognize, they soon find themselves as the strongest power in this new world and Rommels actions will decide the fate of his men and of the Mojave.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was quiet at the Fort, Legionaries trained as they prepared for war with the NCR. And Vulpes Inculta was standing next to Caesar in his tent. There was nothing going on in the camp, Caesar hadn’t sent him on a mission in days. As he stood in the heat he prayed to to the gods for something to happen. 

A faint buzzing was heard in the distance. Vulpes thanked the gods that something was finally happening. The noise grew louder it sounded like the engines of vertibirds. “What is that noise?” Asked Caesar with an annoyed tone in his voice. “It could be the profligates sir.” Said Lucius Caesars body guard. “It can’t be the flight schedule we stole from Mccarran doesn’t say anything about incoming vertibirds.” Said Vulpes “What the hell is that?” yelled a praetorian as he pointed to the sky. Vulpes looked up to see thousands of metal objects flying through the sky. “Are those airplanes?” Asked another praetorian. “I've seen a few planes in my life but never that many, and none that actually work.” Said Caesar.

The ground beneath them began to shack. “Lord Caesar, is this the work of Mars?” Asked Lucius. “I don’t know what this is.” Responded Caesar.

* * *

Legate Lanius studied the map of hoover dam looking for weaknesses. This was something the previous Legate over looked and something he payed for, Lanius was not going to do the same. As he searched for a weak points a legionary ran into his tent. “You dare disturb me why I plan for battle.” Lanius could see the fear in the legionaries eye. “There's something outside sir.” Said The legionary frantically. Lanius pushed the legionary aside and walked out of his tent. There where Hundreds of metal objects flying by. The ground began to shake. Something big was coming from outside of the camp.

The walls on the east side of the camp was knocked down as armored vehicles rolled into the camp. Men in tan uniforms marched in gunning down legionaries with ease. As Lanius watch one of the armored vehicles turned its turret in his direction, In a flash Lanius’ tent exploded behind him. He was knocked to the ground he couldn't hear anything there was a ringing in his ears. Lanius found himself surround By the men in tan uniforms. The men cried out something in didn’t understand. He reached for his blade but was shot in the leg. “jetzt kapitulieren oder sterben!” Yelled of the men. Lanius had no Idea what the man was saying, Lanius saw flames coming from Caesars camp. _was lord Caesar dead, who are these men?_ Lanius thought to himself


	2. Chapter 2

The courier was fast asleep in the penthouse of the lucky 38, when an alarm went off in the casino. The courier fell out of bed, she quickly stood up and ran over to the intercom. “Dammit House I told you this was my Free day!” This was One of many requests the courier asked Mr. House for when she worked with him. “Im afraid this something else Olivia, get up here now!” There was distress in Houses voice. Olivia grabbed her pistol and ran to the elevator. Once on the top floor Olivia walked over to Mr. Houses Terminal. “Why the hell did you call me up here, I haven't even change out of my nightgown.” Said Olivia. “Listen to me very carefully courier, you need to get into my bunker immediately.” Said Mr. House "Oh House we haven't even gone on a first date yet?” Olivia. “Oh for God sakes Olivia, look out side!”

Olivia walked over to window, out side hundreds of planes were head towards New Vegas. “House what the hell is that?” Yelled Olivia. “They just appeared on my scanners not to long ago. I don’t know what their intentions are Olivia I need you to go into my bunker wait until I say otherwise.” Said Mr. House.

the wall next to Houses monitor opened revealing another room. Olivia wasted no time running in.

* * *

Through his snipers scope Boone watched Legionaries walk by. There were two of them probably scouts their red uniforms stood out in the desert. The first legionnaire was in Boones scope with a pull of the trigger he fell. The other began to run, Boone shot him in the leg before shooting him in the head. Boone could have shot him in the head the first time but letting him suffer pleased Boone.

Boone pulled out a picture of his wife Clara. He sat there looking at the picture for few minutes when he heard a noise coming from over head. It was a fleet of airplanes, Boone could remember the the destroyed air planes from camp Mccarran but these were different the shape and style was all wrong. 

There was a symbol on the planes that Boone didn’t recognize it looked like a spiral but was more square.

One of the planes began to dive towards him. Boone ran towards cover. The plane began shooting at Boone. Boone barley avoided the bullets. He raised his sniper rifle at the plane. As it began to turn around Boone shot it in the nose. Smoke came from the planes engine as it fell towards The earth. Boone watched as the plane landed near by.

Boone ran towards the crash. The plane was mostly intact. The cockpit pit opened and a man in green with a yellow vest jumped out of the plane. Boone pointed he rifle at the man. “Hey asshole, Don’t move if you know whats good for ya.” The stranger put his hands in the air. “Are you with the Legion, who are you!” Yelled Boone. “Nein, Nein Nicht schießen!” Cried the man. “What the hell are you saying.” Boone was getting angry. “Ill ask again, where are you from?” Boone could see the fear in the mans eyes. “Deutchland!” The man yelled. Boone knew this going nowhere. The man standing Before him didn’t speak English he was probably from a tribe in the east. “All right buddy you and me are going on a little tripe to find someone that can speak you language.”


	3. Chapter 3

Erwin Rommel found himself in a different part of the world, the place he arrived looked like the american south west. All Rommel could remember was chasing Montgomery out of Libya when a blinding light appeared taking him to a different desert. There they found a camp with what seemed to be Roman legionaries guarding it. The enemy didn’t stand a chance when he and his army marched in.

Before Rommel was a tent with a stone seal of a Roman emperor. Rommel entered the the tent. He was greeted by his men who brought him to a throne room, on the ground were four men with their hands tied. The first one was large brute of a man with an iron mask, the second was slimmer and had a dogs hood, the third one was older and bald, the final one looked like he was pushing sixty his black hair turning white.

Rommel called over one of his men. “Can you tell me anything about them?” Asked Rommel. “Well General, we found out they speak English and latin a very uncommon pair. were looking for a translator as we speak.” Said the soldier. “Maybe I could try communicating with them, I know some latin.” Said Rommel. “Your welcome to try General.”

Rommel walked over to the four men. “(Hello I am General Erwin Rommel, which one of you is the Leader?)” The bald man looked at Rommel. “(Im the Great Caesar, now General you have made a grave mistake attacking my Legion. I am feared for good reason, when I am free I will have you and your army mounted on a cross.)” Rommel knelt down and looked Caesar in the eyes. “(Lord Caesar I have faced enemies greater then you. I wish there to be no bloodshed. all I ask is you answer my questions, we can talk peacefully or I can force the answers out of you, I hope it doesn’t have to come to that.)” caesar didn’t seem to be phased by Rommels comment.

Caesar began to laugh. “(All right General what questions do you want answered?)” Romme smiled. “(First off where are we?)” asked Rommel. “(Your in the Mojave wasteland, in the new world.)” Rommel was confused. “(Mojave wasteland what does that, were in the united states are we not where are the Americans?)” Caesar shook his head. “(The year is 2287, your Fatherland has been destroyed for centuries. Everything you ever known destroyed when the bombs fell.)” Rommel thought of his family, his wife his son dead. The thought was eating Rommel from the inside out. His beloved Germany destroyed. Rommel was in a different time altogether.

Rommel had to focus on what was happening now. “(You said something about bomb?)” asked Rommel. “(Imagine General, the strength of an entire Bomber fleet in one bomb even that pails in comparison to what this weapon is. imagine if with one bomber and one Bomb you could annihilate a city, and leave no human or building left, its not just destroyed its removed from the place of the earth and the only thing remaining is a nuclear wasteland.)” fear rushed through Rommel. Rommels expression put a smile on Caesar. “(Your war was ended with that explosion, not Germany of course but the impact was the same. After that war nations began to stock pile those bombs, conventional warfare became a thing of the past, fear of communism brought on paranoia. An when the clock struck midnight World war three began it wiped out the human race, now only we remain.)”

Caesar grabbed his head in pain then fell forward. “(Whats wrong with him?)” asked Rommel. The older man turned to Rommel. “(This has been happening to him recently, he needs his rest.)” Rommel called for a medic. Two soldiers came and took caesar away. a sense of dread was what came over Rommel everything he knew was gone. In that moment his military persona took over, he knew what he had to do, he had to keep his men safe no matter The cost.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus was younger then most of his peers he dropped out of collage then joined the army after hearing about how the Fuhrer was going to reclaim Germany’s glory and that if he fought he would be a hero. But nothing ever prepared him for this. He found himself hunting down pseudo roman legionaries. Not to long ago he was walking with his unit in North Africa when a blinding light sent him to what looked like the American south west.

His MP 42 cut through their leather armor with ease. Klaus cornered a Legionary against a wall. Klaus aimed his gun at the legionary. “Surrender, drop your weapon!” Cried Klaus. The legionary pulled out a knife and slit his own throat. It took Klaus a minute to react to what just happened, he had heard of Japanese soldiers killing them selves rather then allowing themselves to be captured, he never imagined seeing it for himself. He turned to see other legionaries putting a blade to their neck. Klaus felt ill. Klaus was able to get over it quickly he had to focus on the battle.

Klaus and a few other germans reached a destroyed gate. Klaus guess it was hit by a panzer because it was completely gone. Walking through its remains klaus saw his fellow soldiers fighting another army along a stone path, this time they had tan uniforms similar to the germans but they had an image of a two headed bear on their uniforms. These soldiers were different they put up more of a challenge. Klaus hid behind a wall of sand bags, he pulled out a grenade klaus pulled the pin from the bottom then lobbed it over.

Klaus began to reload as a panzer ii tank rolled over and began destroy the advancing enemy. As Klaus watched the panzer tear through the enemy he noted a sign near by, the sign was in english so it was hard for him to read it, but one thing stood out “Hoover Dam” Klaus couldn’t believe it, sure he saw images of it from his cousin in America, but this seemed almost unbelievable. Klaus ran over to the edge of a cliff, from their he saw the entire dam. He felt his chest sink.


	5. Chapter 5

Boone reached the followers outpost. Boone shoved his prisoner with his gone. The pilot walked the stairs. Boone snapped his fingers and pointed to the door. The pilot opened the door wand walked in. Boone was greeted by Emily one of the followers. “Craig, did you see those planes fly by?” Asked Emily. “Yeah this is one of the pilots that came from Legion territory, he doesn’t speak English I was hoping you can translate.” Boone responded.

Emily walked over to the pilot she looked at his uniform and at his face. “He doesn’t look like Legion” said Emily. “Yeah he said he was from dutch or dutchland.” Said boone. “Deutschland!” Yelled the pilot. The pilots face turned red. “He’s German Boone, though I’ve never heard of any Legionaries speaking German. Ill grab an English to german translation book.” Said Emily

Emily came back with a book. “All right this may help us.” Said Emily as she walked over to the german pilot. “(Hello My name is Emily what is your?)” when the pilot heard Emily talk he had a look of annoyance. “(Mam your German is horrible you are butchering my beautiful language.)”

Boone watched the two talk as he tried to figure out what they were saying. “(Im sorry Its hard to learn fluent german in the Mojave wasteland. Now back to the question at hand were are you from?”) asked Emily. “(I am from Germany out mighty Fatherland.”) Boone turned to Emily. “What is he saying?” Emily shushed Boone. “(You cant be from Germany, west germany was destroyed in the great war.)” the pilot had a look of shock. “(Impossible we are the master race, we are the unconquerable!)” shouted the pilot. “(Im afraid its true your home land was destroyed in 2077.)”

the pilot fell to the floor he put his hands over his face. “What the hell did you say to him?” Asked Boone. “He believes he’s a world war 2 german pilot I told him germany was destroyed in the great war.” Said Emily. “Before he said he caught for a Fuhrer could that be Caesar?” Emily shook her head. “It’s unlikely Caesar was obsessed with Rome not Germany, plus the Fuhrer was a real person Adolf Hitler it’s possible someone could have taken the title like how Caesar took his from history.” 

Boone stared at the pilot who was now breathing heavily. “Maybe your right its not like the legion to act like this or use planes. “Wait he was using a plane?” Asked Emily. “Yes it looked pre war, I remember a spiral on the tail fin.” Emilys eyes widened. “Wait right here.” Said emily as she ran off.

Emily came running back with a book in her hand. She showed Boone the book. “Is this the image you saw.” Emily showed Boone an image of the same squarish spiral he saw on the plane, to the side was an image of a man with a red arm band with the spiral on it, on closer inspection the man had a small mustache under his nose. “Yeah thats it.” Said Boone pointing at the spiral. “Thats a swastika Boone.” Boone had never heard of a swastika. “What is it?” Replied boone. “Its an ancient symbol it means different things. But to your friend there it means the unconquerable it was used by the National Socialist German Workers party as its icon, the Nazis believed it had aryan origins.” Boone had trouble following what Emily was saying. “Whats an ayran and how does this connect to the pilot?” Asked boone. “Well the Nazi believed in a racial hierarchy they believe the master race was the ayrans which is what they were apart of and the most inferior of all were the jews. You see Boone the Nazis were terrible people but they have been gone for centuries, your friend here looks like an actual Luftwaffe pilot if he’s pretending then we have another Caesar on our hands.”

Something about this seemed off to Boone. “Emily I think this guy might be real.” Emily looked at Boone as if he was crazy. “Now hear me out, he comes in with a fleet of planes with symbols identical to the ones in that book, he speaks fluent german, and he had a mental break down when you told him he was in a different time. Does that not seem strange to you.”

before emily could answer, a sound of a gun loading came from behind boone. Boone turned around to see the pilot staring at them with a gun in his hand. Boone could see the anger in his eyes as he stared at them. He raised his right arm. “Heil Hitler!” He cried as he turned the gun to his head and fired. His body fell to the floor as boone and emily watched in horror. “Boone I fear you may be right about real German soldiers.”


	6. Chapter 6

Roaring engines of the Italian M13/40 tanks could be heard for miles. Riding on the side of the leading tank was captain Adriano Razzi. Razzi and the rest of his Italian battalion were transported to a different dessert. Razzi’s commanding officer lieutenant Colonel Ambrosi Romano Road along side him on a horse. Romano had ordered his forces to move towards the nearest structure. Razzi Disliked Romano he was an arrogant soldier who got his position for being in the blackshirts, he had always made hasty decisions with out having it planned out. As they drove Romano pointed to a structure in the distance, Razzi looked through his binoculars to see what the colonel was pointing at. Razzi saw what looked like a base on the top of a nearby hill, Razzi noticed a flag with a picture of a two headed bear. “What is that place?” Asked Razzi. “I do not know but Im sure it has supplies we can grab.” Said Romano.

The Italian army marched up to the base of the hill wear they were met by a armed force. Razzi assumed they had heard them coming, the Italian tanks weren’t know for their silence or their reliability. One of the enemy soldiers stepped forward. “Razzi your our translator go talk to him!” Yelled Romano. Razzi jumped off the tank and walked over to the man. the man Razzi walked to The man looked like a American cowboy straight out of a movie. Razzi could feel his eyes stabbing into him like daggers even though he had sunglasses on. “Hello good sir, we armed forces of the Italian Royal army. We serve his majesty King Victor Emmanuel the third. We have come in seek of supplies.” Explained Razzi. the man scowled at Razzi “Listen hear, This is the Mojave outpost property of the New California Republic, you cant march up hear demanding supplies. Plus we know nothing about you, I've never heard of an Italian before, for all we know you could be Caesar's Legion.” Yelled Ranger jackson. When Razzi heard Caesar Legion he had a flash back to the time Il Duce himself was meeting the army. Razzi remembered Mussolini speaking about how we were doing Italy a service and that we would rebuild the Roman empire. “I am Captain Adriano Razzi. And like I said before we are the Italian royal army.” Explained Razzi. “And like I said before, I don't anything of an Italian Royal Army, and with you name the idea of you being Legion is becoming more certain.” Said Jackson.

there was that name again. “Im sorry but what is Caesars Legion?” Asked Razzi. “Are fucking serious you don’t know what Caesar Legion is, well you don’t look like you are from around here. Caesar Legion is a vast slaver nation that gets its kicks from crucifying people who they label as profligates. One of their frumentarii Vulpes Inculta crucified the town of Nipton.” Jackson pointed behind Razzi. “Their animals if they don’t kill you they will enslave you.” Said Jackson. “You said you didn’t know of Italians and yet there you are describing Rome.” Said Razzi. “The Legion is made up of eighty-six tribes I'm sure your Italian tribe might be one of them.” Said Jackson. Something In Razzi broke, he felt himself consumed by anger, there was a nation using Italian culture and they were made up of tribals that weren’t even Italian. _This was an outrage_ Razzi thought. “Wait, so If you claim that the legion is Italian... That means your Legion!” Cried Jackson. “No, We are not a group of tribals. We are pure Italians the culture of that Legion is our ancient culture. We are true Romans not them!” Said Razzi boldly. “Listen, I think we’ve talked enough. If you were really legion you would have attacked along time ago, but I still can't let you be here so go tell your friends its time to leave.” Said Jackson

Razzi gave the man a Roman salute then walked back to Romano. “So Captain Razzi what did they say?” Asked Romano “they claim to be something called the New California Republic. they said we cant have their supplies. And Colonel they said there is a nation that claims to be Roman.” Romano didn’t seem care about the last part. “So they said we can’t have their supplies, Captain show them what happens when the defy the Italian army.” Said Romano. “Sir is that a good idea we don’t know anything about them, plus they have the high ground.” Explained Razzi Romano laughed “we have the tanks and numbers, now do as I say and open fire.” Order Romano. Razzi sighed. “Prepare battle formation!” Yelled Razzi. Razzi jumped on the tank and opened the top hatch. “Fire the machine gun!” Ordered Razzi.

the turret on the tank cut down Jackson and the other NCR troopers standing there. “Forward march!” Yelled Romano.

The march up the hill was easy, Razzi started to become suspicious there was no retaliation towards them. No sounds of bullets not, explosions from grenades it was silent from their front. Once at the top Razzi equipped a bayonet to his rife and prepared for a charge, but there was nothing no gun shots just silence. The only explanation that Razzi could think of was that the NCR we’re hiding in the buildings a head. Razzi jumped of the tank signaling fellow Italians to follow.

Razzi and ten other Italian soldier. Gathered around the first building. The windows were boarded Razzi could not see through. The soldiers surrounded the entrance. Razzi counted down from three before kicking down the door. the Italians swarmed in they found the room filled with people just not soldiers. The everyone in the building looked on at the Italians in horror, all except a cowgirl sitting the bar. Razzi took of his hat and began to scratch his head.

As the Italians debated what to do a man walked over to the soldiers. “Please we’re just caravaners we aren’t with the NCR, we have no problem with Caesar.” Said the man frantically. “We are not with Caesar, we are with prime minister Benito Mussolini. I assure you we are not here to harm you.” The man looked confused. “Jackson said the Legion was coming from eastward, If you are not legion then who are you?” Asked the man know acting less scared. “Im am captain Razzi of the Italian Royal army. We have taken immediate command over this facility!” Yelled Razzi with a booming voice. “But what happened to the NCR?” Asked the man. Razzi then realized the problem, he couldn’t tell them that the Soldiers that once guarded this place was gunned down by them. “Don't you get they killed them.” Said the cowgirl sitting at the bar. “And why do you think that?” Asked Razzi. “Because of the machine gunfire dumbass do you think we are deaf.”

Razzi lit a cigar then walked over to the woman. Razzi put his boot on the chair beside her. She didn’t even look at him she just continued to drink whiskey. “Listen miss we do not wish to make things difficult, we only wish for you to cooperate.” Razzi puffed his cigar. “You said your Italians, never heard of you, nor have I fucked one of you so yo must really not be from around here.” Finally she looked over. “Si, we aren’t from around here, but we will be staying for a awhile, now miss what is your name?” Asked Razzi. “Im rose of Sharon Cassidy, and before you say it there is a shorter way to say it but you aren't the type of people I want saying it.” Cass then took another sip of whiskey. “Well miss Rose of Sharon Cassidy, you have nominates yourself to be the representative of fellow caravaners. You will report to me or Colonel Romano now arrivederci.” Razzi began to walk away. Cassidy stood up “Wait, you cant.” But the Italians soldiers pointed their rifles at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Rommel was sitting in his new quarters, he had unpacked his belongings and placed them in Caesar's tent. He sat on Caesars throne and in his hand was his scarf made by his daughter. In his he thought of how this was all that he had left from her, he would never see her face again. he had sat in silence for an hour until one of his officers walked in. "General Rommel, I have brought the prisoner." Rommel nodded "Ah yes bring him in." into to the tent walked in Vulpes Inculta. The legionary stood before Rommel, the look on his face was one of hate. (You sit on Caesars throne, your heresy will earn you a slow death) said Vulpes in Latin. Rommel noticed Vulpes staring at his Luger in its holster, probably with the intention of using it on Rommel. (I called you here Inculta because I want to discuss our station between our two parties. Vulpes looked intrigued at what Rommel was going to say. (You are a an influential figure among your fellow soldiers, and with you leader ill and the brute in the mask not talking that leaves me with you.) Vulpes didn't respond Rommel was worried he would be the same as the others. (Okay, profligate I will hear what you have to say.) responded Vulpes. Rommel was at ease well at ease for someone in his situation he felt like he was actually getting somewhere. (I want you to help ease tensions between The German army and your own forces, I want you and your fellow soldiers to know we will treat them fairly and will be subject of the laws of the Geneva Convention.)

Vulpes gave out a light chuckle (Your just like the Degenerates of the NCR, you try to talk and create peace in a world of war. you don't get it we don't follow this "Geneva Convention" we follow Caesar's Law, we fight to the death being captured is to dishonor ones self) this Rommel reminded of the Japaneses Bushido code. (We are Caesar's Legion we are enslave the weak for Caesar you will be a slave soon. You and the profligates from the west don't understand we fight for Caesar until death, you can't just make peace you have no idea what you are messing with.) Rommel focused on what Vulpes had said, about not understanding. Oh how little Vulpes knew, this was something Rommel knew all to well. the marching the hailing the swastikas everywhere, Rommel could still recall the Wehrmacht oath "I swear to God this holy oath that I shall render unconditional obedience to the Leader of the German Reich and people, Adolf Hitler, supreme commander of the armed forces, and that as a brave soldier I shall at all times be prepared  
to give my life for this oath." Rommel said softly. Vulpes Looked at Rommel in confusion. (I need co-operation if there's one thing I know about war its the brotherhood among soldiers, no soldier wants to see there brother in arms die in a pointless battle, so please I ask you talk to your men) Vulpes looked like he was going to respond but then didn't, he stood quite for a second before responding (Well profligate I will try to speak to my forces some will listen some won't.) Rommel smiled (thank you that is all I could ask for.)

* * *

Vulpes was taken back to his cell by German guards and Rommel was left to think about his family. As Rommel sat in silence he was disturbed by a man walking into his tent, he was in his late forties with blond hair and blue eyes. Rommel was about to say something when he realized he was an SS officer. "General Rommel Its good to see such a great military Leader with us, I am SS-Obersturmbannführer Franz Muller." the SS officer stood at attention. Rommel was in shock "How did you get here Obersturmbannführer Muller I thought we were the only ones in this wasteland?" said Rommel "My unit was stationed in France when we saw a flash of light, be for we could react we were transported into a desert and in the distance we saw this fort." 

Rommel took the information in, this was change if Muller was taken from France when Rommel was taken from Africa then who else might have been taken. "General I am also here to inform you that the SS is taking over from here" said Muller "what do you mean the SS is taking over? I am in charge of the Afrika Korps!" yelled Rommel "Yes, but now with out direct command form Berlin we are to take control an act on the behalf of the Fuhrer." Rommel stood up and walked over to Muller. "listen Soldier the Fuhrer is dead, we are in the future there is no Berlin or Germany left." Mullers eyes widened. "Impossible the Fuhrer was supposed to create a Reich that would last a thousand years." Rommel could imagine how bad Muller must feel knowing Germany was destroyed, Rommel knew how fanatically nationalistic party members were this must have been terrible for Muller to hear.

Muller clenched fist "This now gives us even more reason for the SS to take command, If Germany is gone we must make this place a new homeland for the Aryan race." Rommel stood over Muller asserting his authority. "Listen here Obersturmbannführer I out rank you I am currently the highest ranking officer the German army, I am in charge of there Wehrmacht forces in this region I'm making sure my men are safe. I wont give up my command unless directly ordered by the Fuhrer, and seeing that hes not here that is not going to happen." Muller stared at Rommel with hate in his eyes. "You forget General that the SS is an official organization in the Nazi party and the Nazi party is Germany, yes you do out rank me but with the fuhrer gone party secession would leave me in charge. Erwin Rommel you gave a oath to save Germany now you will step down and let the SS take over!' yelled Muller "I did give the oath to protect Germany and that is what I'm doing. Those Man out there are whats left of Germany and I will protect them with my life. Now Obersturmbannführer I want you to leave my quarters immediately." Muller scowled his the look on his face was one full of hate. Muller raised his right hand "Heil Hitler!" yelled Muller before turning around and leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

The sky was cloudy over the British channel captain Jack Wright was flying in his spitfire with the rest of his squadron, they were on a scouting mission looking for any German planes in the area. "Captain, how goes the search?" said a crispy voice on the spitfires radio. "Same as the last three times nothing. we haven't found a single Nazi plane, the information you gave us was false." replied Jack "according to spy reports captain the Germans have been bringing more Dornier Do 17, and Heinkel He 111 over from Germany to France."

Jack looked at his fuel gauge it was getting low. "Our fuel is running low, were are going to need to turn back." there was silence on radio for a minute, "OK captain you can head back." said the communicator, "understood heading back now". Jack smiled he could now return back base. as he was about to turn the plane around he saw a glimpse of a plane wing out of the clouds a head. Jack picked up his radio "Alright boys I think we got something."

The Spitfires flew through the clouds into a German bomber fleet. Jack and his squad took evasive actions, the began to fire at the Enemy when a blinding light appeared above the German planes. Jack was aw struck by the sight, he hadn't noticed that he was abut to fly straight into a German Bomber, he quickly pulled up to avoid the bomber but was sent flying into the light that was absorbing the other planes.

Jack could only see white in front of him nothing but a white void out side his plane. It only lasted for a few seconds until the familiar blue color of the sky returned. Something seemed off the cloudy skies of England where now bright, sunny, and cloudless. 

Looking out his cockpit window Jack saw nothing but desert, "What the hell?" before Jack could think about it his plane was hit with a stream of bullets. A German fighter plane flew towards him. Jack took tried to shake him off, he grabbed his radio and tried to call out for support, but he only got static on the other end.

The German fighter continued to fire on Jack, bullets tor through his left wing. Jack saw in the distance an air field in the distance, he didn't know if it was Allied or Axis, but he had to take the chance.

Jack began to descend, he could make out a flag on the Air base it looked American. but as he got close howitzer shells began to explode near his plane. Jack pulled up, but the German plane was still behind him. 

Jack felt the German bullets hit the back of his plane, one bullet broke through his window past his head and into his radio. "shit!' yelled Jack. 

Jack finally got some breathing room when one of the howitzer shells exploded the German plane. Jack flew back down Flashing his wing trying to show that he was British. but he was still fired upon, Jack realized this was only going to get him killed so he took a hard left, and flew out of the Howitzers firing range.

Jack saw a city in the distance, he was hesitant to go there but his fuel was running low and his plane was heavily damaged he was out of options.

the city was unlike anything Jack had ever seen, it was in full of large building with bright signs. The Tops, The Lucky 38, the Ultra Lux, all unique buildings, on the outskirts of the city was an Air base. 

Jack flew towards it and prayed to God that he wouldn't b fired upon. he weighted and nothing happened, Jack gave a sigh of relief. He lowered his landing wheels, and prepared for landing. Jack counted down in his head. _3, 2, 1... and landing. _

the plane now on the ground still speed down the run way, Jack pulled on the control stick slowing its speed. Jack was able to stop before he hit a wall. 

Jack opened the cockpit window and jumped out. He looked at his damaged plane holes from bullets filled her sides, "Well shit, that's going to be hell to fix." said Jack to himself. 

Jack turned around to see a bunch of soldiers running over to him. The Pointed their rifles in his face, "who are you where did you come from?". said one of the soldiers. "I'm Captain Jack Wright, of His Majesties Royal Air force." a soldier with a red beret walked up to him. "listen here wise guy you are going to come with us now and explain what the fuck is happening, Now!." said the Soldier. "what is this I'm with the Royal Air force!" yelled Jack. "yeah and I'm with the fucking Master, now you can come with us peacefully or with a broken nose pretty boy." aid the soldier. 

seeing no other option Jack complied.


	9. Chapter 9

Arcade Gannon ran over with a doctors bag in hand into a Follower tent, "Ah good Arcade you arrived." said Julie Farkas the leader of the Followers in the Mojave. she was talking care of a wounded soldier. "Yeah... I came... as fast.. as I... Can." Arcade was still catching his breath. his stomach felt ill, he wished he didn't have an early lunch at the Wrangler. "I brought the doctors bag, so here you go." Arcade passed the bag to Julie. "Thank you Arcade, there are more soldiers arriving, I need you to go to Mick and Ralph's and ask for supplies. we won't have enough other wise." Julie Farkas garbed some Med-x out of the doctors bag and stabbed it in the soldiers wrist. "Julie what going on?" asked Arcade. "I don't know maybe ask one of the NCR soldiers out side."

Arcade exited the tent into chaos, in the Mormon Fort Follower doctors were running from tent to tent with supplies in hand, soldiers pored in with each one was either Injured or dying. 

a soldier walked up to Arcade with his wounded Comrade, his friend was missing an arm. "um, scuse me sir. my friend here is in urgent need of a doctor, I don't think he will make it." the man wounded man groaned. Arcade nodded, "Go, to Doctor Andrews he can help your friend." Arcade pointed over to one of the follower tents, "Thank you." said the Soldier. 

Arcade ran over a Follower attending to a wounded Soldier. "Willis, what's going one why are there some many wounded Soldiers?" Willis shook her head, "Hell, if I know Gannon but my bet is Legion." 

"It wasn't the Legion." said the wounded Soldier, "Then what happened?" asked Arcade. the soldiers eyes widened with fear. "It was something else, they were like a force of nature, as fast as the wind a Ghost Division." the wounded soldier began to breath heavily. "Well that's eerie and yet Vague." the soldier shook his head, "I remember, hearing gun fire and Legionaries running at us. First I thought it was an attack, I put a bullet in one or two of them. Something was off they didn't have any weapons out they, didn't even attack, they just ran past us." 

This didn't feel right to Arcade, Legionaries are trained to be fearless and for something to scare them that most be something very bad. "Then... Then one of the walls of the Fort exploded, and Soldiers in tan uniforms rand out, from a distance they looked like NCR, put when I got a better look, the helmets were different, the boots were black, and they didn't have any NCR insignias only grey crosses and black spirals. They were shouting in a different Language, I Didn't understand what they were saying but I could tell the motive wasn't good."

"Maybe It was Latin or some other Tribal language." said Arcade interrupting the soldiers. "no, no it wasn't, Latin I know Latin, the Legion taunts us in it every day, I can still hear it. but this was different, It was thicker... stronger. "nak vorn" was what one soldier yelled as they ran towards us." Arcade didn't no what it meant, but the accent the soldier made sounded like German or well what Germans sound like in old pre-war movies. 

"It gets worse, then like beasts from Hell giant metal machines storm out from the Fort, Actual working vehicles I saw It with my own eyes, their guns tore through us like paper. Private Watson, oh poor Jeremy, it shredded him.' the soldier then broke down crying.

"I think we should stop asking him questions for now." said Willis, "Yeah I've got matters to attend to anyways, goodbye Willis." Arcade turned around and ran right into two Military Police.

"Hey, look where you are going you..." the MP looked at Arcade and smiled. Arcade didn't like this. "You are a Follower correct?" asked the MP. "uh yeah, This is a Follower camp after all, surprising I know." Said Arcade as he Adjusted his Glasses. "Well we need one of you back at Camp McCarren, the higher ups need you for something." 

That "Something" didn't fit right with Arcade maybe the NCR found out about his Father. "Um, well I'm actually very busy, maybe some other follower can help you." the MP looked around the camp and back to Arcade, "looks to me like your the only Follower, not doing anything you will come with us." the Two MP's were bigger then Arcade, and looked like they were loosing their patience. he didn't want to be end up being a Patient himself. "Ok , i'll go with you, jus lead the way."


	10. Chapter 10

The heavy metal door in the Lucky 38 opened, Olivia walked out and stretched her arms, and rubbed her hands in her brown hair, "Well House, that wasn't exactly romantic, but then again it never is with you." 

Olivia walked over to House's monitor, "House, you there?" Olivia had the Idea of tempting Him to show up, maybe tease him with the Idea of a glimpse of her breasts. but then Mr. House appeared on the monitor, "Not Now Olivia, I'm calculating, and... done, hmm this is an unforeseen problem." 

The Security monitors, which once showed the Vegas strip now showed images of soldiers holding hoover dam. "It appears Olivia that we have a new anomaly, this new invading force has just taken Fortification hill and Hoover Dam, and-" Olivia interrupted House "wait, wait, wait, they took Hoover Dam, Doesn't that mean we should be loosing power." 

"Correct, The New Vegas strip stopped receiving power 10 minutes and 34 seconds ago, most likely the NCR shut it down when they left. I do have a temporary solution for this, each Casino has a back up generator, that can keep it's power on if incase of a disaster, I used them before The NCR arrived. but that is a only temporary solution, with age the generators have eroded, and may not last." The Security Screens flashed to a set of generators, inside each casino.

"So House why exactly are these guys?" asked Olivia "Frankly my dear I do no know, and I don't like not knowing, go to Hoover Dam and find out what they want, maybe we could make a deal."

"consider it done, I was hoping to get some sun anyways. what do you think House, to you think I would look good with a nice?" although House can show emotion, Olivia could tell house was flustered. "uh... well... um... Olivia... just please do be professional about this." Olivia gave a little wink, "you can count on me boss. I'm going to go grab my armor and guns, Good bye House."


End file.
